


Wolf & Rabbit

by Attaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Gender Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaries/pseuds/Attaries
Summary: secondary genders, heats, ruts and...volleyball?Hinata Shoyo, and Kageyama Tobio,how do these two boys meet and how do they work as a team?why do the boys keep their secondary genders so hush hush in a very open society?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata was shaken up after his first and last middle school volleyball game, he was distraught and felt utterly hopeless.   
To add onto his upset his secondary gender evaluation was the next day. No one in his family had hopes of him being an alpha, not even a beta. They all expected him to be an omega, his friends thought the same. It was insulting to hear them talk him down like that.   
The days of Omega hunting and class separation was over, but false ideals and hatred for the gentle and parental secondary gender was still very much present in society. Hinata wasn't afraid to present as an Omega, he was more so afraid of the different treatment he would receive upon presenting as such.   
Hinatas family was a typical family with female family members as Betas and male family members as Alphas.

Hinata had walked into the nurse's office already half expecting that latin sign to be loud on his certificate. But after all the tests and physical checks he was left feeling more empty than he thought.   
He hadn't gotten an Omega reading, not even a beta reading.   
He, Hinata, presented as an alpha. 

He felt almost cheated, he was short. At the time he stood at 5"1, and all other alphas were already pushing 5"5. He was weaker than other alphas, and he didn't have the desire to scent like others did. He felt as if he wasn't an alpha, that it had been a mistake. He had made the nurse retake the tests to ensure the result was correct. He sat and blankly listened as she explained Alpha life to him, about scenting, marking and the taking of a beta or Omega. It made him feel sick to be sexualized so young. But he knew the omegas were getting worse treatment.   
He had shown his mother the certificate and she almost didn't believe him, she had tried to congratulate Hinata but he dismissed it. He didn't want to be associated with the violent, disgusting, sex driven gender that was an Alpha. He hated his secondary gender so much he decided to actively work to hide it, wearing patch suppressants everyday, avoiding strenuous exercise and trained himself to avoid growling or showing territorial mannerisms when intimidated.   
He spent a whole summer doing these things just so by the time he reached high school he could comfortably live out his school days without exposing his secondary gender. 

However the story isn't as happy for Kageyama.   
He felt amazing after his match against hinatas pathetic excuse for a volleyball team. Like always he knew he was going to win and wasn't surprised when he did. He felt like the king of the court when playing, everyone followed his every word. However that Hinata made an impact on him with that speed. He couldn't shake it from his mind, the scene of the small fireball just appearing on the opposite side of the court and above the net was almost frightening.   
He held no fear for the evaluations the next day, he was from an all alpha family, a powerhouse family within the prefecture. He knew he was going to be an alpha, he couldn't be anything else. It was in his genetic code.   
He held the parchment in his hands, shaking and completely dumbfounded. His nurse explained to him how to deal with his secondary gender. The most complicated, the most dangerous to have, the worst one to have.   
The tall for his age Kageyama was presenting as an omega. And it broke his confidence and ambition.  
He broke down crying in the car ride home, the certificate folded tiny in his pocket, he was so ashamed. He didn't share the results with his family for two whole days. By the time he decided to leave his room and share the results his parents had already gotten the idea. Instead of showing hatred and disgust towards the child like he expected they understood his distress and for the first time in Kageymas life they had a puppy pile, they all dressed down to pajamas and cuddled on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Of course his parents were dissapointed, but they knew he wasn't going to let something as silly as secondary gender hold him back. He was talented, and they all knew that, Kageyama included.   
Kageyama had to get used to oral, needle and patch supressents along with having to control his scents, noises and submissive habits. He worked as hard as he could to present as an Alpha, he would rather die than be associated with those weak, homebound Omegas. 

The remainder of middle school was hard for Kageyama and Hinata but for very different reasons.


	2. Distaste

Hinata pushed through the heavy gymnasium doors, excited to enroll to the volleyball team. He had heard about Karasunos volleyball team through another fellow first year who was asking about his pastimes. He smiled brightly watching the team work together practicing casually.   
One of the players waved to Hinata, he assumed that was the captain. He waved back and stepped into the gymnasium and happily smiled as the player walked to him and greeted him happily.   
"Hi! Nice to meet you I'm Daichi, the teams captain. Are you one of our first years?"   
He was nice and gave off a very pleasent aura, as the captain smiled wide Hinata noticed the canines in his mouth were sharper and had an extra tooth just above his canines. These are physical signs of an alpha. Made for marking.   
"Yes! Nice to meet you! My name is Hinata Shoyo!"   
Hinata bowed low as he introduced himself, wanting to give off a good impression to the team captain.   
"Ah that's great, here I'll have my manager get you the application form- shimizu! Do you mind grabbing those forms for me from the office?"   
Hinata watched as the captain called over a beautiful girl, she was almost breathtaking. She smiled at Hinata and nodded to Daichi before dipping off out of the gym to the office, Hinata assumed that's where she was going anyways.   
As he watched the manager leave he saw a familiar face, they locked eyes and simultaneously pointed to each other and yelled  
"You!"  
"You!"  
Hinata stood in a staring match with Kageyama who was in the doorway of the gymnasium. Was Kageyama always so tall?

Hinata heard the captain chuckle behind him   
"Oh hello, are you another one of our first years?"   
Kageyamas sharp blue eyes bore into Hinatas hazel ones. Hinata wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to let this dickhead get the last word.   
"Do- do you two know each other?"   
Daichi seemed a little nervous with the interaction between the two boys, stepping in between them both in an attempt to soften the atmosphere.   
"Yeah we played against each other in middle school"  
Hinata spoke, standing upright and looking away from Kageyama   
"Yeah, played. It felt more like a practice game on my end"  
Kageyama snarked, snickering as he leaned against the doorframe. Hinata turned his head sharply and glared at Kageyama,   
"Just you wait, I'll be better than you one day"  
Hinata spat, folding his arms and staring deeper into kageyamas eyes in an intimidation tactic. From how Kageyama halted for a moment he knew it worked. He smirked as Kageyama stood away from the door frame and walked towards Hinata, fire in his eyes.   
He grabbed Hinata by the collar and got into his face, scaring the smaller redhead for just a moment.  
"Dont try your dirty intimidation tactics on me, you're a shit player. You wont succeed me, accept it and shut up"  
He spat into Hinatas face. It hurt Hinata to hear this of course but he refused to buckle, he refused to back down. He pushed Kageyama back with all his force, which got him off his collar and onto the gym floor, Kageyama lay there for a moment before scrambling to get up   
"You think you're so big but you're only a sad child in a teens body. Get over yourself! I'll be better than you! I'll win! I'll be the best player! Just you wait!"   
He snapped, his hands in fists by his side, face blushed red from both anger and upset. He felt tears well in his eyes and quickly turned away as to keep that to himself. He didn't want to be laughed at for crying, or his outburst.   
At this point other team members had halted their practice to watch the fight between the two newbies. 

Before Hinata knew what was happening he was thrown hard into the wall that was behind him, Kageyama had his hand hard around the back of his neck. His forearm pushing against his chest, pressing him to the wall. To grab the back of an omegas neck is to force them to submit, to grab the back of an alphas neck is to initiate a fight.   
He barely suppressed his growl that rattled from his throat, low and crackly, he glared into kageyamas eyes as they silently fought over each other for dominance.   
Kageyama seemed almost taken back by the deep, quiet growl gurgling from the short redhead, Hinata could tell by how his hold around his neck loosened. How there was a twinge of fear in his eyes for just a split second. 

Hinata stood at only 5"3, pushing 5"4 if he rounded it up. There was nothing intimidating about him besides that growl, the growl of an angry alpha.   
Hinata swallowed it quickly, not wanting his soon-to-be teammates to know about his class. However his glare held strong.   
That was until he saw Daichi appear behind Kageyama with the most terrifying smile on his face, he grabbed kageyamas shoulder hard, making him jump.   
"Until you two can get along, you're locked out of the gym"  
And with that they were both forcefully thrown out of the gym by the alpha captain. A roar of laughter erupted from the gymnasium after the doors were slung shut.   
Kageyama turned to Hinata   
"Look what you did"  
"Me?! You started it!"   
"Shut up, shorty"  
Hinata scrunched his face up and turned away from the bratty teen and sat down on the gym steps instead, deciding to wait for Daichi to let him back in. He had all night anyways. 

After a few minutes of Kageyama asking through the door to be let back in with no answer he sat down on the steps too. He sighed loudly and groaned, throwing his head into his hands. His black hair becoming messed in his hands.   
Hinata watched from the corner of his eye, there was something weirdly attractive about Kageyama, not that he would admit it. Obviously.   
"Why did you choose Karasuno?"  
Hinata tried to make conversation, he decided he might as well at least to attempt to work with Kageyama, for the sake of getting onto the team.   
"I didn't get into any other school, why?"  
Hinata was shocked by this  
"Really?! I would've assumed you could've gotten into any schools you wanted! I mean like, you're so talented! You're a genius setter!"  
Hinata got exited talking about the talented volleyball player. He may not like Kageyama but he wasn't going to devalue him as a player.   
"Hm I dont know, a few of the good schools are class specific"  
Class specific? Does he mean the gender classes? Like- the beta only schools, the alpha only schools ect?   
Hinata was pretty confused by his statement, Kageyama presented perfectly as an alpha, was he wrong? There was no way he was wrong. He wanted to try to scent him just to see, but he knew he would get a savage beating if he tried to.   
"Ugh I hate that whole separation of classes. I don't get it! Whether you're an omega or beta or whatever doesn't determine if you're going to be good at something or not!"   
Hinata was very passionate about the topic, so he got a little loud as he complained. He stared at the dirt and made a displeasing face as he threw his hands around.   
"Yeah it's pretty hard to deal with sometimes"  
Kageyama was also staring at the dirt. Hinata looked at him and noticed he looked pretty gloomy  
"I bet you don't have to deal with it all that often, you're pretty scary"   
Hinata chuckled gently, he pulled at his long sleeves, suddenly feeling self conscious.   
"Dont assume anything about me. You dont know me, Hinata. Remember that"  
The dark haired teen looked into Hinatas eyes with disinterest and boredom. It took Hinata by surprise.   
Wow he's an asshole.


	3. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter, I've rewritten it three times and I really can't be added to rewrite it again so I hope it's good enough. <3 enjoy some bitchy Kageyama

It had been a week since the two teens were kicked out of the gymnasium. They both hung around outside, having small conversations in an attempt to fool the captain. It didn't work, obviously.   
Kageyama wasn't very interested in Hinata as a person, he was short but obviously he packed a punch. That guy was fast, had amazing reflexes and scared the shit out of Kageyama with that growl.   
As much as he wanted to just avoid the redhead he couldn't, he needed to get along with him to get into the volleyball club. Nothing was going to stop him from getting in, nothing. 

He and Hinata had been passing a volleyball back and forth outside the gym in the courtyard for almost an hour, Kageyama then decided he might as well see if the all talk Hinata could receive a ball.   
"Hinata, let's do some receives. You seem hopeless at them"  
He remarked, the redhead turned pink and shouted at him but Kageyama didn't care to listen.   
"Just- shut up up and catch"  
He sighed, tired of hearing the ramblings emitting from the short teen. He tossed the ball high, watching as it made its way to Hinata, he expected him to receive it easily, so when he didn't he grew agitated.   
"How did you not catch that? It was a easy toss"  
He held the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his hip. He was tired already.   
Hinata scrambled for words   
"Ah i- I never practiced receives with someone who played volleyball it's uh agh is difficult!"  
He watched as the small fireball threw his head into his hands, pulling at his hair. Then to Kageyamas surprise he suddenly jumped up straight, hands in fists by his side looking more motivated than before.   
"Again!"   
And so Kageyama complied, and threw him another toss. 

They played back and forth for a good two hours, it was starting to get dark at this point and Kageyama was starting to wonder when Hinata would be returning home. He didn't care enough to ask.   
Just as they decided to stop playing, Daichi came out of the gym and smiled at the two, signalling for them to come inside. 

"Look, we're going to play a three by three match tomorrow. If you two can prove that you can play together without going at each other's throats I'll let you join the club"  
The two looked at each other, excited to finally join the club. Hinata was beaming with joy smiling up at kageyama, he smiled back just a little bit. As much as the small fireball was annoying, it was hard to not enjoy his company.   
"Anyways, you two should head home. It's late. Don't go walking alone though"  
Daichi called out as the two left. Kageyama thought he must've meant Hinata, he was small and seemed an easy target for horny alphas to go after, Kageyama was too tall and intimidating to be seen as a target. As long as he made sure his scent was muffled and he remained calm he had no reason to feel unsafe.

He walked with Hinata to the school gates, making smalltalk as they did  
"Which way are you going? I'm going up the hill"  
Hinata asked, looking up at him as he unlocked his bike from the silver bike shack that was just outside the schools gym.   
"I'm going that way too, I need to take the bus home so I'll turn then"  
Kageyama looked up the hill, it was dark out but the streetlamps lit the road pretty well.   
"Sweet! We can walk for a while then"

Kageyama and Hinata were walking up the hill when suddenly Kageyama got a horrible pain in his gut, he stopped walking and held a hand to his stomach. He laughed to himself, but he was very afraid. He was waiting for his heat to hit but he didn't know when it was going to land. So any pain could be a sign. Hinata halted and walked back towards him, he looked as worried as Kageyama was.   
"Are you ok, Kageyama? You look very flushed"  
He asked, putting a hand up to his forehead, having to stretch up on his tiptoes to reach.   
"Whoa you're burning up, are you sick?"  
Kageyama pushed Hinata away from him, sitting on the side of the road, hoping some rest would let the pain subside at least until he got home. He wrapped his arms around his waist, knees up to his chest. He dropped his head onto his knees, he let out a low whine.   
He was in alot of pain, Kageyama wasn't one to show distress, he didn't like to bring attention to himself. But this was unbearable.  
He was in a cold sweat, he was shaking, his face felt as hot as a lit stove. He didnt have any suppressants with him, he had left them at home. Confident it wouldn't start today. He cursed himself for being so stupid. 

Hinata kneeled infront of him, he gently Pat Kageyamas back.   
"Do you have anything with you?"  
He asked quietly, almost as if he knew what was happening. He shook his head no, to which Hinata cursed under his breath  
"Hey uh, Kageyama?"  
He asked hesitantly, he almost sounded afraid to ask  
"What?"  
"Do you have your class card on you?"  
Kageyama halted his upset groaning. He shot his head up and looked at Hinata.  
"Why? I'm fine, I just ate something bad"  
Hinata looked at him with a strange expression, he sighed and grabbed kageyamas bag, opening it up and looking through the pouches  
"Look, this could just be an upset stomach, but if I know your class I know how to help. My mother is a volunteer nurse, I won't say anything to anyone don't worry"   
He was speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone and it irritated Kageyama. He snatched the bag from Hinatas small hands.   
"If you say a single word to anyone, I will fucking kill you"  
He glared at Hinata, who in response to the threat swallowed hard. He opened a small hidden pouch in the bottom of his bag, where he kept his important documents and cards. He held the card tight in his hand, he really didn't want to show Hinata. He was so embarrassed.   
He tensed up once again as another wave of intense cramps tore its way through the setters body, motivating him to throw his hand out to Hinata, he felt the card being pulled from his hand gently.   
He heard a small sigh, Kageyama wasn't sure if Hinata was surprised or not. He didn't care, this was getting worse. He had begun to breath heavy and pant at this point.   
"Ok, well. You don't have any suppressants on you?"  
"I already told you no!"  
He snapped, tears threatening to fall. He was in so much pain, he didn't feel like himself.   
"Here I'll help you home, you can't get on a bus with no suppressant"  
Kageyama snapped his head up to watch Hinata stand up, put the card back into kageyamas back and brush himself off, he held his hand out for him to take. Kageyama slapped it away and stood up, barely.   
"Here, do you want to get on my bike? I can push you"  
Hinata offered, Kageyama shook his head. He could walk fine. He was so embarrassed, he felt exposed and unsafe. Was Hinata an omega too? Was he ok to walk home with?   
"Whoa jeeze ok, uhm, this is going to be uncomfortable but I'm going to spray you with this deodorant, ok? Your scent is pretty strong"  
He then suddenly felt cold, scented air being sprayed all over his body, particularly around his neck. He flinched hard and coughed to the horrible amount of suffocation.   
"Ah I'm sorry! But I really had to do that"  
He felt Hinata wrap his arm around Kageyamas waist and help him the remainder of the way to his house. The sensation was weirdly comporting to Kageyama. They stopped every now and then due to new waves of cramps.   
"My house is just there, I can walk the rest of the way. I'm fine now"  
His voice was haorse and high, it didn't sound like him at all Kageyama didn't want to be seen like this by his parents, they'd kill him. It seemed Hinata saw through his lie, Kageyama could barely walk on his own, his legs had gone completely numb at this point and threatened to buckle at any moment.   
"I'll walk you to your gate, how does that sound?"  
Hinata spoke softer than he had ever heard before, he didn't think the fireball could be gentle. He thought that maybe Hinata was sympathetic? Empathy? What was the difference again?   
Kageyama groaned and nodded in agreement, not having the energy to argue or complain. He put all his weight on Hinatas shoulders, half expecting him to buckle and was almost surprised when he didn't.

Before he knew it he heard his mother gasp and call out his name, along side Hinata explaining what had happened, completely leaving out him knowing about his class. He internally thanked him for that. 

He doesn't remember much after that before he fell unconscious in the safety of his room, all he can remeber is being buried under every item of clothing, blanket, pillow and sheet he owned. Completely overtaken by his own scent, he could still smell Hinata on his clothes and skin. He couldn't shake it and he didn't want to.   
The sweet smell of cane sugar and dandelions was so comforting to Kageyama he secretly hoped it wouldn't go away.


	4. Scent

Hinata cheered happily as he successfully spiked a toss from Suga, a sugary thrill shaking through his every bone.  
He high fived Suga as he hopped about the court happily. Nothing could compare to the thrill he got from volleyball, he loved nothing more.   
He noticed that Kageyama wasn't in practice, he was hoping that he was ok. Was Kageyama going to avoid him now that hinata knows that he's an Omega? Hinata couldn't care less about Kageyamas secondary gender, it has nothing to do with volleyball. It doesnt change how he plays, he's still an amazing setter regardless.   
"Hinata have you hard from Kageyama?"  
Hinata was pulled from his worry full thoughts by Daichi asking him about Kageyama, he shook his head  
"Uh no, I haven't"  
"That's odd, this is his second practice to miss. Could you contact him and ask what's going on?"  
Hinata didn't particularly want to go to Kageyamas house while he was in that state, but if his captain asked he had to then, right? Hinata smiled and nodded  
"Yeah sure! Leave it to me!"  
He pointed to himself with a confident aura, he wanted to be reliable. He promptly finished up practice and dressed in the locker room. 

Breathing in the night air of September he smiled, unlocking his bike from the bike shed he began the gentle and tranquil bike ride to Kageyamas home.   
Hinata had just about remembered the way there, it was a lovely house in the outskirts of town. A modern house. Very different to Hinatas, a traditional home in the countryside. 

The streets were quiet, unusual for a Friday evening. Maybe there was event Hinata was missing out on that everyone was at. He didn't really care for those, there was always huge amounts of alphas hunting. Disgusting. 

Hinata had arrived at kageyamas gate. He became incredibly nervous, not wanting to intrude in any way.   
He locked his bike to the metal bars of Kageyamas fence and opened the gate. The walk to the front door felt like the walk to death row. He was afraid of Kageyama, and he didn't want to get a beating for invading his personal space.   
He knocked on the door and took a few steps back, in fear of Kageyama opening the door. But to Hinatas surprise it was his mother, her face lit up upon seeing him  
"Ah Hinata! What a pleasent surprise! Come in come in!"  
She ushered him inside before he could protest and before he knew it he was standing in Kageyamas hallway. Suddenly he was hit with the most sweet scent that he ever smelt. It almost knocked the breath out of him as he pressed a hand to his chest. He didn't know where it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from everywhere.   
It must be their scent, a sweet one is odd for an alpha house. There was alot of candles around so maybe that's the smell.   
"Are you here to see Kageyama?"  
Kageyamas mother's voice broke Hinatas thoughts, she spoke gently and smiled at him happily. Hinata smiled back and nodded, not able to find any words.   
"He isn't feeling so well right now, but you can go see him in his room if you'd like"  
Hinata smiled and nodded again, he had already taken he shoes off at the door so just made his way upstairs.   
Nervous and jumpy he took his time, he felt his heartbeat in his wrists and throat, his chest felt tight and like static. He wasn't sure which door was kageyamas, they all looked the same. He took a guess and guessed right.   
The room screamed of the smell Kageyama, it was almost suffocating. Hinata sheepishly peeked his head around the door frame, not seeing Kageyama anywhere. But instead seeing a large nest of sorts on what would be his head.   
"Kageyama?"  
He nervously called out, the pile of material shuffled scaring Hinata half to death. He let out a short screech, halting when Kageyamas head popped out the top of the pile.   
He looked tired. He looked sick.   
"Hinata? What do you want?"  
He almost snapped at Hinata, but it seemed his voice couldn't do such things at the moment.   
Hinata stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him.   
"Uh Daichi sent me over to see if you're ok, are you?"  
Kageyama just stared at Hinata, with the most strange expression hinata had ever seen.   
"Am I ok? Uh yeah I'm fine why?"  
Hinata knew he was lying. It was so painfully obvious.   
"I'm not gonna push you but it's obvious you're not ok. So I'm gonna stay here and help you so you can get back to practice as soon as"  
Hinata stood with his hands on his hips as he spoke, staring at kageyama the whole time he spoke. Shushing Kageyama when he attempted to protest.   
He looked around the room and noticed how the mess was isolated to the floor and bed. His desk and TV stand was completely clean, dusted even.   
"I didnt take you for the messy type Kageyama"  
"Im not. This is unusual for me. Please don't move anything around"  
"Why not? It's a mess"  
"Because I said so idiot! Dont fucking move anything!"   
Hinata shut up quickly upon receiving his scolding. Kageyama looked cold, even though he was under all them blankets, and sheets...and clothes?  
Oh was he nesting? Hinata had seen his aunt do this a few times, his little sister does it too out of habit. She's too young for her secondary gender to present.   
Kageyama was shaking and was breathing similarly, Hinata wanted to help him but had absolutely no idea how.   
He felt bad, his heart felt heavy. Was this alpha instinct? To help an upset Omega? No way he was going to listen to such stupid instinct.   
"Can I do anything to help? You look cold"  
Kageyama was quiet for a while, when he finally spoke it felt like a relief.   
"Can you hold me?"  
Hinata was taken aback by the request. Hold him? Like a hug?  
Kageyama was looking down at his hands at this point, he was embarrassed.   
"Sure"  
Hinata smiled, he wanted to be reliable, he wanted to be a good friend, a good teammate. He made his way to Kageyama, who was moving things about to accommodate Hinatas small frame.   
Hinata gently wrapped his arms around Kageyama, holding him in gentle embrace. Hinata almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Kageyamas warm arms wrap around his back.   
Kageyama was warm, he was very warm. Like fever type warm. Take to the hospital type warm. And his smell, holy fuck his smell was suffocating. The sweet smell Hinata had smelt in the hall was coming from Kageyama.   
The smell was intoxicating, it made him want to hold onto Kageyama tighter, so for once he listened to his instinct and held him tighter.   
They both rolled into the bed, tucking under the layers upon layers of material comfort.   
It was hot, it was so hot. Hinata found it hard to breath, but he didn't want to pull away. Instead he pulled Kageyama as close to his chest as he could, and held as tightly as his body permitted him to. 

He wasnt sure if what he was doing was the right thing, he was only doing what he felt was right. He held onto his teammate and before he knew it he was deep in slumber, as kageyama had been hours before.


	5. Need

It had become common practice for the two teens to spend nights together cuddling. They would hug before practice matches, before tests, before school and after. The simple scent exchange between the two offered them both an intense sense of security. Of course this was done in secret, behind the gym usually, they even went so far for some platonic affection that they had hugged in a bathroom stall.   
They got stuck in there for a good twenty minutes during lunch, they had made the terrible mistake of going during the beginning of lunchtime. A mass amount of students had rushed into the bathroom to chatter. They had both sat with their legs sat up on the toilet in fear of being found together in the stall. 

The current weekend was another weekend Hinata spent in Kageyamas house. Hinata really enjoyed spending time with Kageyama, even though he could be so mean sometimes. The Kageyama family knew Hinata was an alpha the morning after the first night he spent there. He hadn't realised he was letting out an intense scent in an attempt to comfort Kageyama. Not until kageyamas mother came into the room and laughed from the heavy-ness. 

Since then both Kageyama and Hinata could openly be themselves, and gently give in into their natural instinct. Of course most of their time spent together was spent talking about volleyball, watching tapes of old games and practicing in Kageyamas bedroom until they were told to stop by a frustrated mother. 

It was a foggy and cold January Friday, the two boys were walking to Kageyamas house. It was a long walk, but the time was quickly lost to talks of sport and class fights that had most certainly occured within the day. The two enjoyed each other's company, but to outsiders they seemed to hate each other with undeniable passion.   
Kageyama would often grab Hinata by the crown of his head when he would do something stupid.   
Due to instinct they gravitated towards each other. They always spent lunch together, they walked home together, they spent weekends and holidays in each other's homes. Their parents have become expectant of their son bringing home company.   
Hinata had comforted Kageyama in a deep time of need, not only was an emotional bond made, but a mental and physical one too. In the world of Omegas, any alpha willing to share scents with an Omega was seen as the perfect mate. Not that Kageyama saw Hinata as any kind of mate, or have any attraction to him in such a way. It was his own body that rejected kageyamas wishes, he yearned for Hinata whenever they were parted, time without him seemed to tick by much slower. Food lacked taste, conversation was dry. 

It was much the same for Hinata, however he was much more aware of the affliction. Once spring came around alphas would be on the hunt for their seasonal mate. Or life mate, however that was very uncommon for high school students. Hinata never thought to participate in the open displays of courtship that was claiming an Omega, he hated the thought of having to claim another human being, hated the thought of having to use his own teeth to mark the neck of a human made to be weaker and submit. It made him uneasy in his skin. However he felt that this spring was going to be much much different to others before it. 

The two of course, never spoke of these fears. Walking towards the Kageyama household they spoke strictly of sport, and upcoming tournaments. It was an unspoken rule to never speak of topics related to their secondary gender until they were within the confines and safety of their rooms. Away from prying ears and spying gossipers. 

As always, Hinata was greeted as another son by Kageyamas mother and father. He had a looming feeling they enjoyed Hinata more than Kageyama, just becuase Hinata presented as an alpha. He didn't like it, so he never dwelled on it.   
Kageyama wasn't in the brightest moods, he failed a test in Japanese and to make it all better a beta attempted to court him in free period. Of course Kageyama laughed in the girls face, much to her dismay, her own fault. Everyone in year One knew better than to court Kageyama. Due to the sour mood Hinata was detoured from the hallway straight to Kageyamas bedroom, not that Hinata was complaining.   
Hinata choked a gasp upon being pushed hard into the tidy room. Very nearly tripping over the sharp bedframe corner.   
"Are you trying to kill me?!"   
Hinata screeched, regaining his balance and looking at kageyama. He expected to see the usual scowl, but instead he saw a red, upset face. His heart instantly softened as he wasted no time wrapping his shorter arms around the taller male. Hinata was immediately suffocating in the depressing aura that was a distressed Omega.   
Hinata had no idea what was the source of Kageyamas upset, this was outrageously out of character for him.   
"What's wrong? Did you get into another fight?"   
Hinata peeled himself away from the right grip of Kageyamas hug to inspect the face of the taller male with his hands. Searching for scratches.   
"It doesn't matter what happened, I just want to forget about it"  
Kageyama spoke gently, but with a sharp edge. A warning for Hinata to just shut the fuck up. To which of course Hinata complied in fear for his scalp. 

So there was another night spent together, in the arms of each other the two worryingly thought of the future. Until they both gave into the call of slumber.


	6. Protection

Spring turned beautifully with the cold air and new life. Flowers bloomed and wildlife welcomed new spawn to the Earth.   
However spring was not as peaceful for Kageyama. Nor Hinata for that matter. 

With spring came the seasonal heat, pheromones are produced most during this season for all secondary genders. If you're lucky enough to be a beta you're pretty safe during this season, however for omegas this season is nothing but danger.   
Hinata hated spring, as much as he hated it pheromones affected him as much as the next alpha, he didn't have much experience with them, making any scent harder to resist. It made him self conscious.   
School grounds was already full of breeding and claiming during the year and it only got worse during spring.   
Alot of the girls would confess during this time also, funny enough females aren't usually omegas. 

Hinata was spending the afternoon in the school gym, it was a Saturday but he had gotten permission to use the gym as long as he cleaned and locked up after himself.   
He had been enjoying his solo practice until he was disturbed by a rather strange smell, he had no idea where it was coming from. Or what was the source of the smell, but he was curious and wanted to find out. It would drive him mad otherwise. 

Hinata peeked his head around the gymnasium doors and got quite the fright when he came face to face with kageyama. He didn't look happy at all.   
"Oh ! Kageyama! I didn't know you were coming to practice today too, cool you can throw me some tosses"  
Hinata spoke cheerfully, happy to see his friend. However kageyama was acting very strange. He quickly pushed past Hinata and into the gym.   
That's when Hinata noticed the guy, he was a second year, Hinata knew of him but didn't remember his name. He was pretty tall and scary looking, smelled like an alpha too. Was he following kageyama?   
Hinata quickly turned around to look for kageyama, who was awkwardly looking through the bin of volleyballs. 

"Is that guy following you?"  
"What's it to you?"  
Kageyama snapped back rather hard, his expression showed anger but his whole aura said fear. The smell was coming from kageyama, and it was becoming more sour with every passing moment. Hinata didn't like it, he didn't like seeing his best friend so afraid.   
"I'll deal with it"  
Hinata said confidently, kageyama laughed at his comment, of course not believing that Hinata could do anything of use being so small. 

Hinata turned to leave the gym, as soon as he stepped out he bumped right into the chest of the man himself.   
"Fuck watch where you're going kid"  
The guy pushed Hinata back, but recoiled upon picking up the subtle scent that managed to sneak out past hinatas suppressant patch.   
"You didn't see a guy come through here? Tall, black hair?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Uh well he's my friend and I need notes off him"  
"Nah, he probably went into the faculty building"  
The guy showed signs of irritation, probably knowing that Hinata was lying through his teeth.   
He sighed deeply

"Look, if you don't tell me where he went I'll look myself"  
"Nah, you won't"  
"I won't? Says who? You? A tiny small beta?"  
Hinata scoffed, for once he was offended by being called a beta, he wanted to protect Kageyama and the only way he knew how was through his own gender. Unfortunately.   
"Beta? Tsh don't know where you pulled that one from buddy, but I'm busy with practice. You can leave now"

Hinata waved off the guy as he stopped back into the gym to only be pulled back by the back of his neck. The patch subsequently being torn off.   
"I'm not fucking around here kid"

Hinata was flung to the ground, hitting it hard. He got up quickly though, not realizing the patch had come off, if he had he would've certainly backed off. However, as previously stated, to grab an alpha by the scruff of the neck is to initiate a fight.   
And Hinata was very irritated 

"Me neither!"  
Hinata yelled, staring down the other alpha who had begun moving into the gym.   
"Don't go in there"  
He growled, pointing at the offending alpha  
"Or what? Oh whatcha gonna do? Hit me?"  
The guy laughed in hinatas face, leaning down to meet his eye level.   
"You're nothing compared to me. You're probably a shitty little Omega for all I know. Fuck off"  
Hinata snarled in response, being not only offended by the words, but the way the guy described omegas as shitty enraged him. 

Hinata connected his fist with the guys face with every inch of strength he had in his body. The second year had no time to react, the impact shocked the second hear and he stumbled back and tripped over the steps. His mouth was dripping blood, Hinata must've knocked a tooth out.   
Good.

Hinata was heckling at this point, but he hadn't realised. He was so caught up in his own mind and anger he failed to notice the rather surprised Kageyama, who instinctively began backing away from the heckling alpha. 

The second year stood and wiped his face of the dripping blood, he scoffed down at hinata,  
"Dont think this is over, cunt"

Hinata watched as the second year walked away, however he didn't calm at all. He was still seething with irritation, still heckling and still producing an insane amount of pheromones. 

It wasn't until kageyama had approached Hinata (with much caution) and gently dropped his head atop of Hinatas that he calmed. The soft smell that was Kageyama was instantly calming, and Hinata suddenly realized what he had be doing. He jumped away from Kageyama, slapping a hand to his scruff he felt no patch and began to panic.   
He looked back to Kageyama, who had a soft expression. An expression of understanding. 

"I'm sorry-"  
Hinata choked on his words, incredibly upset at his own loss of self control he ran.  
He ran away, leaving all his equipment at the gym, leaving it unlocked, leaving Kageyama behind.


	7. Understanding

Kageyama was more pissed off than usual. He had been thinking about the incident with Hinata all week and he just couldn't get the image of Hinata heckling and bearing his teeth out of his head. Of course he knew that Hinata was an alpha, but he had never seen Hinata as an alpha.   
Mostly he was just a very caring friend. Kageyama often forgot that Hinata was an alpha, he had became accustomed to the smell of sugar that was Hinatas pheromones.   
However the scent Hinata had given off during his scrap with the other alpha was much, much more potent. It smelt like vintage perfume, floral perfume that had gone bad. It was intense and had made Kageyama recoil in the gym.   
He could still smell it in his hair, even though he washed it about a million times over and over trying to get rid of it. 

As much as he hated Hinata for making him smell like an old folks home he felt bad for him. They both had the same problem but Hinata struggles more difficult in trying to present average. He would become crazy popular with boys and girls alike if it came out that the small redhead was an alpha.   
Hinata had confided in Kageyama about his disgust for himself. How he was never going to be an alpha, just human. That he had even asked dentists to remove his canines and replace them. Of course his request was denied. 

Hinata hadnt come into school for the week and now it was break for spring. Kageyama was kinda worried, Hinata was usually so confident in himself. Kageyama didn't really get why Hinata ran off like he did, but Kageyama wasn't about to let that little idiot just get away with making him lock up. 

The walk to Hinatas house was as pleasent as ever, it was a long walk but the view was so worth it. Hinata lived in the countryside in a really nice traditional Japanese house. Even though Kageyama never lived in one, the house made him feel nostalgic.   
He knocked on the door, standing back and expecting to see Hinatas mother answer the door. But instead he saw Hinata, who gasped and promptly shut the door in Kageyamas face.   
He wasn't surprised, but it was very rude. He knocked again.   
Hinata called out from behind the door,  
"Go away!"  
"No"  
"Argh! What do you want!?"  
"To hangout. It's break"  
With that the door slowly creaked opened and a small Hinata peeled his head around the corner of it. He looked tired. A mess even. 

"You gonna let me in or what?"

Kageyama was sitting on Hinatas floor, his room was cozy and personal. Hinata had walked into the room with two cans of Cola.   
"I'm home alone for break so it's actually kinda nice that you're here"  
Hinata chuckled as he talked, sitting down on the floor next to Kageyama. Handing him the cold can of Cola. 

"Why did you run off last week?"  
Kageyama was blunt about it. Asking the moment Hinata was comfortable next to Kageyama.   
Hinata stiffened. Then sighed.  
"I- I didn't like that you had seen that"  
Kageyama watched Hinatas face slowly change into an upset expression.   
"Why not? You protected me, soemthing I can't do for myself"  
"That isn't me. I did something I said I wouldn't do"   
Hinatas face only got more and more upset and Kageyama was starting to regret asking anything.   
He moved closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around the smaller alpha, holding him in a tight hug. Resting his head on top of Hinatas. Completely enveloping him in his own scent.   
"I get what you're saying, I understand. You're safe with me" 

Kageyama spoke as gently as he could, gently nuzzling hinatas hair, the sweet smell of sugar making him smile. Hinata squeezed Kageyama waist hard as he began to cry. Kageyama noticed this right away and moved one of his hands to pet Hinatas head, gently playing with his hair. Rocking him back and forth gently as they sat on the floor in each other's arms. 

Kageyama held Hinata for an hour, maybe more. Hinata cried hard into Kageyamas chest. Kageyama didn't exactly know why Hinata was crying, he had guessed that he was finally letting out the stress and upsets he was holding in. He was keeping a huge part of his life hidden, Kageyama knew the pain of it and completely understood his embarrassment.   
"Are you sleepy?"  
Kageyama asked gently, hoping he'd say yes, Kageyamas back was starting to hurt from the position he was sitting in.   
He felt the little redhead nod while still nuzzled into Kageyamas chest.   
"Wanna go to sleep?"  
"Only if you stay"  
Kageyamas heart jumped only for a moment. He had never heard Hinata say that before, they usually just fell asleep. Hearing him say that he wanted him there made Kageyama feel so soft. So happy.   
"Of course, let's move you before you fall asleep"  
Hinata moved away from Kageyama, his face flushed and eyes slightly bloodshot. His curly red hair a bigger mess than usual.   
Kageyamas heart softened. Usually Hinata was the protecting one who pulled Kageyama to bed, it felt strange for it to be flipped.   
It was a nice feeling nonetheless. 

He gently held Hinatas face in his hands, the alpha nuzzled into the warmth. His tired eyes looked directly into Kageyamas. It seemed they both knew what was going on. But didn't want to admit it.  
"Your hands are soft"  
Hinata spoke gently, closing his eyes. Kageyama smiled gently as he watched Hinata openly show affection.   
"I hope your bed is comfortable, my back hurts"  
Kageyama laughed gently as he spoke, caressing Hinatas cheek with his thumb. Hinata hummed in response.  
"My bed is nicer than yours, bet"  
"Psh bet"  


Kageyama and Hinata lay under the warm heated blankets on Hinatas bed. Kageyama was bitter that Hinatas bed was more comfortable, but he was more into the fact that he was wrapped around Hinata, the smaller alpha cuddling his chest. Kageyama always wondered how he didn't suffocate like that, but he seemed to enjoy it.   
It made him happy that Hinata was happy. He was glad his shitty pheromones could comfort someone. Especially someone he cared about.


	8. Attraction

Kageyama woke in Hinatas bed, incredibly comfortable underneath the heated blanket. It was still dark, the room blanketed in a deep blue overlay as his eyes adjusted. Hinata was sleeping on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It was comforting. It felt safe.   
Kageyama gently stroked Hinatas hair, smiling as he watched his sleeping face. Hinata wasn't usually so tranquil, he was always feeling something, always yelling or cheering. The peacefulness was both sweet and out of place. 

Kageyama thought over the talk they had last night about Hinatas alpha instincts. Kageyama completely understood Hinatas fear and disgust. Kageyema himself found his own secondary gender to be incredibly gross and couldn't bare the thought of having to deal with a proper heat cycle nevermind the thought of bearing children.   
Society pressed so much pressure on those with secondary genders, those who were lucky enough to be betas or just human had nothing expected of them. They had no privileges or distaste towards them. Kageyama was jealous of those people, he would rather be classless than an omega. 

Whilst lost deep in his own thoughts Kageyama continued to stroke Hinatas curls. Tensing up when hinata began to stir in his sleep. The small redhead groaned as he buried his face deeper into Kageyamas chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kageyamas waist, smiling as he nuzzled deep into the sickly sweet scent. 

Kageyama blushed hard, complimented by the unconscious gesture. In comfort Kageyama sunk deep into the covers, wrapping himself around Hinata, moving the small redhead to lay on his side, rather than atop Kageyama.   
This gesture work the small alpha, much to Kageyamas disappointment. He had tried to be gentle as to not wake him. However his efforts failed in vain.   
Kageyamas upset response was quickly dissipated by the weak, yet genuine smile that swam across Hinatas tired face, his eyes were half closed. His small, gentle hands found their way to Kageyamas face, they were so soft. Surprisingly soft. Kageyama leaned into Hinatas hand, which was gently stroking his face; Warming every cell in his body.   
"Did you sleep good?"  
Hinata grogged, still half asleep as he gently displayed open affection.   
Kageyama nodded, smiling gently down at the boy.   
"Hm, good. Let's go back to sleep"  
Hinata slurred his words, closing his eyes again and pulling kageyema into his chest with force. So much so it surprised Kageyama, but he didn't complain. The comfort of being held, and protected by not just an alpha, but by someone Kageyama felt so strongly for was something he constantly craved.   
He craved to be held all the time by Hinata, to hold his hand and feel appricated.  
Kageyama had gotten into the habit of touching Hinata, whether it be him brutally assaulting the redhead for making a stupid mistake, sitting closer to him during lunch, or leaning his arm across his shoulder Kageyama usually has his hands on him.   
He didn't notice it himself, neither did Hinata. It felt so natural to them both that their minds simply ignored it.   
However others noticed, and they were starting to think it odd. 

Kageyama smiled as he nuzzled into Hinatas warm chest. The almost sour smell of lemons and sugar overtaking his every sense as he slowly began to realise his affliction. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was due to the new spring, maybe he was overthinking it.  
He was finding it difficult to find reasons for why his every thinking moment was of hinata, why he craved to be held by him to smell that sweet lemon scent. Or how his gaze nearly always went to his sweet eyes, lips or gentle hands. 

Ah it was probably the new season, omegas always get this way during spring.   
Right?


	9. Helpless

Hinata was in a rut.   
Spring was in full and with the season came ruts and heats.   
Hinata was loosing his mind, completely unable to control himself underneath the pressure of his instincts. 

Walking into school he was moody, filled with frustration. He ignored his friends and booked it for his desk, dropping his head on top of the beige wood hard.   
His leg bouncing to distract himself from the hard pressure in his gut. 

Classes went by quickly, Hinata was completely locked into his own mind, lost in daydreams and naps in an attempt to avoid the agony.   
Once after-school practice came around he was sulking and in a bad mood, for once he didnt actually want to pracrice.he just wanted to go home and crawl into his bed and decay. 

"oi! there you are. you ignored me at lunch you at"

kagayama yelled across the court to hinata. hinata looked up from the gym floors to meet kageyamas gaze, smiling he nodded.

i know im sorry, i havent been feeling good today.

yeah i noticed. 

as their conversation began to dry up the others puled into the gym, hinata despite being late, was actually earlier than most. spring must've been taking a toll on everybody. yamaguchi scrunched his nose up at entering the gym

someones in a rut, eugh

hinata tensed up, he threw his arm back to grip at the scruff of his eck, he cursed under his breath. he had forgotten to put on this patch, now the whole fucking gym could smell him. Nevermind that the whole school had. Hinata was so embarrassed he could die on the spot. his face flushed a deep red and he felt his eyes well with tears.   
He was so frustrated, so angry, so ashamed. He clenched his fists and looked down to the floor.   
The loud chatter of Hinatas teammates echoed through the cold gym, but all he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the floor to meet the gaze of Kageyama, who was leaned over to be at Hinatas eye level.   
"Are you okay? You look sick"  
Hinata scrunched his brows, ready to cry at any moment.   
He didn't want to be looked down on. He didn't want to be pitied.   
He shook his head, looking back down to the ground.   
"I feel helpless"  
He whispered softly. 

"I'm going to take Hinata home, he's not feeling well"  
Hinata hears Kageyama call out, along with the responses of Daichi and teammates asking if he was alright and to get better soon. 

Hinata gripped Kageyamas hand hard as they walked home in the bright evening. He was caught up in horrible thoughts that made him feel sick to his stomach. He felt perverted.   
"Wanna come back to my place?"  
Kageyama spoke with an uncanny gentleness was that out of bounds for him usually.   
Hinata didn't feel it was a good idea to go home with Kageyama whilst he was in that state, so he shook his head.   
"I'm sorry, I think it'd be best I go home"  
Hinatas voice was shaky, and sad.   
"Are you afraid you'll hurt me?"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with shock, he stopped walking and pulled his hand away from the gentle grip. 

"Why would you say that"  
"It's what you're thinking, right?"  
"Wh- no!"  
"It's all in your face, besides. I've been trying to contain myself but that smell you're giving off is telling me exactly what's wrong"

Hinatas face flushed deeply, both angry and embarrassed. Kageyamas cold snide comments struck Hinata where it hurt most. He felt insulted.   
To rub salt in his wounds Kageyamas face showed no emotion, and said it as if it were fact. 

"I shouldn't have told you anything"  
He whined softly, looking away. But not moving.   
"Don't say that-"  
Hinata felt Kageyama gently touch his shoulder. To which Hinata recoiled from. Glaring up at the raven haired omega. 

"You know exactly what the fuck im afraid of, and yet! You say that to me? Walk home on your own"

Hinata snapped, face scarlet from anger. Fists clenched.   
Kageyama walked toward Hinata, a sad expression painted across his face.   
Hinata backed away. 

"Hinata- please. Im sorry- youre right I shouldn't have said that im s-"  
Hinata got a burst of anger and adrenaline, causing him to snap and bear his teeth.   
"Just fuck off!"

Kageyamas face remained sad, yet he got a flash of fear in his eyes and wasted no time in scurrying away from Hinata.   
Once Hinata realised what he had done he broke done sobbing on the side of the road. Kneeling down with his head in his hands he tore at his hair. 

He was helpless under his one instinct. And it was slowly killing him.


	10. Regret

Kageyama couldn't believe how Hinata reacted to him, he didn't mean to come off so rudely.   
He just; agh! He don't know why he said that! He regrets it so badly Hinatas verb avoiding him all week. He's tried talking to him but if course it didn't work.   
Of all people Kageyama could piss off he didn't want it to be Hinata!   
Hinata was his favourite person. 

"Yo- Kageyama? You alive?"  
One of Kageyamas classmates waved in his face, pulling him from his upset and distressed thoughts.   
"Hm?"  
He responded dryly.   
"Wanna hang out after school?"  
"No, I've got practice"  
Kageyema had no intent to hang out with anyone. He just wanted to see Hinata. He wanted to smell that sickly sweet smell, feel that captivating warmth and hear that gentle laugh. He missed him.   
The girl whined in her chair next to him, putting her hands out onto Kageyamas desk.  
"No Alpha is too busy to hang out with a cutie though"  
She spoke in a sing-song voice, teasing him, trying to bend his will to do what she wanted.   
"I said no, Mei. How dense are you? I dont want to meet you after school, i don't even want to sit next to you. Shut the fuck up for once"  
He snapped loudly, slamming his hands down hard onto the school desk making her jump.   
"Didn't wanna chat you up anyways. Fucking loser"   
She wiped away tears as she buried her face into her arms on the desk. Performing her theatrics as per usual. Kageyama couldn't deal with this shit.   
He just needed to see Hinata, but he had been avoiding Kageyama all week. Even in practice he'll partner up with someone else when spiking. 

Afterschool Kageyama went looking for Hinata, but everyone seemed to say he had already left. He didn't attend practice?   
Kageyema decided to go to Hinatas house, he was tired of being ignored, he was lonely. He missed Hinata.   
He cursed himself for being so insensitive towards Hinata, he knew he shouldn't say that and he said it anyways.   
The walk to Hinatas traditional home was nervous and exciting at the same time. 

Kageyema knocked on the door, smiling at Hinata when he saw him open the door. Hinata didn't smile back, he stood outside and closed the door behind him.   
"What do you want"   
He spoke sharply standing with his arms crossed.   
"I missed you"  
Kageyema spoke gently, smiling down at the angry alpha.   
"Yeah sure you did, you missed being a fucking asshole to me!"  
Hinata yelled, his face flushed as he looked up to Kageyama.   
Kageyema was taken back, he didn't expect Hinata to tell at him.   
"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that-"  
"You know what I go through! You know how hard I try to keep this shit under wraps and you just threw it back into my goddamned face!"   
He was crying as he screamed. Kageyemas heart broke in his chest as he watched his little alpha ravage in upset.   
He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he knew. He grabbed Hinata and held him into his chest. Petting his hair as he held him tightly. The alpha continued to yell into Kageyamas chest as he gripped onto Kageyama. 

The two spent a while outside the Hinata residence but had to move inside after a neighbour complained and Hinatas mother dragged them in by their scruff. 

Kageyema was laying with Hinata on his bed, they were facing each other. Hinata had cried pretty hard and his face was all red. Kageyema looked into his sweet, brown eyes as he gently stroked his face.   
"You know I didn't mean what I said, dont you?"  
Kageyama asked quietly as he gently showed affection, Hinata nodded.   
"It still hurt"  
"I know, I shouldn't have said it. And I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
Kageyama sat up on the soft bed, Hinata following his movements.   
"Mhm, of course"  
Kageyama smiled at Hinata, he gently stroked Hinatas face again. Both of them looking into each others eyes.   
"You make me feel some kind of way I've never felt before"  
Kageyama spoke gently, almost whispering as he smiled at Hinata.   
"Is that bad?"  
"No, it makes me feel good"

The two spoke gently, their faces blushing as they both attempted to express their feelings. But not doing it so well.   
Kageyama moved in closer to Hinata, holding his face in his hands. When Hinata didn't pull away Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinatas.   
Hinata reciprocated the action, holding onto Kageyama as the two exchanged gentle love. 

A/N  
Short chapter I'm depressed lmao sorry


	11. reciprocal

Hinata and Kageyama haven't been able to look at each other the same since the pair exchanged their first kiss a few weeks prior. They of course, hadn't told anyone about this adventure between the two.   
They kept away from each other for a while;

It's not that they were uncomfortable, or disgusted by each other. It's that they knew what was going to come with them becoming something 'official'.  
There is absolutely no way to hide a relationship in high school, everyone knows everything and when everyone can smell everything it makes hiding things so much more difficult. 

Hinata had his head in the equipment shed, chatting cheerfully with his teammates as he watched them store away the equipment used in practice. Yamaguchi looked up to Hinata with a smile,   
"oh you're wearing Kageyamas jacket, did you forget yours again?"

He asked as he threw the gyms keys to him, Hinata tugged at the zip of the jacket and laughed, muttering sweet goodbyes to his other teammates as they left for home, leaving only Hinata and Yamaguchi alone in the shed. 

"yeah I did, I didn't expect it to be so cold out. I need to start putting it in my kit"

He chuckled, spinning the keychain around his pointer finger as he leaned against the metal doorframe. Yamaguchi nodded as he continued to smile

"what's got you so smiley about?"

Hinata asks out of curiosity, Yamaguchi was usually very anxious and wasn't very much of a smiler. He looked up to Hinata and chuckled lightly 

"It's nice to see you with someone you like, that's all"

Hinata grabbed the keys and stood stiff upright, looking at Yamaguchi with a weird look.   
Yamaguchi looked up from the shelves and his face changed when he saw Hinatas expression 

"me and Kageyama aren't mates, you know that right?"

"well, I mean- you guys are always with each other and theres this rumour that you two like, stay at each other's houses"

Hinata could only stare, dumbfounded. They had made sure to keep everything so quiet. They tried so hard so they wouldn't be watched. They were so careful.   
If they know this, do they know about Hinata? Or about Kageyama? 

"oh you didn't know- oh hinata I'm sorry we all thought-"

"we?"

"uh, the team. We all thought you two were tog-"

Hinata put his hand up, Yamaguchi stopped talking. Hinata was starting to panic but was trying his best to keep calm on the outside. He gave a weird look and cocked his head to the side before forcing a laugh

"yeah me and Kageyama spend weekends together, our families are really close. I can see why you thought we were mates though! But no way absolutely not"

Hinata held his gut as he forced out laughter, thankfully it sounded genuine and Yamaguchi started to laugh with him. 

"oh man! Really? I'll have to let the team know we were wrong"

He smiled as he walked out of the shed shutting it behind him, walking off to wherever Hinata couldn't pay attention. He kept a smile and giggle up as he locked up the gym, leaving the keys in the office. 

Waiting outside the gate for Kageyama he picked at this fingers, shaking as he did so. Biting on his lip hard as all these thoughts raced through his mind.   
The sweet smell that was Kageyama calmed Hinata for a moment as he looked up to smile weakly. To which Kageyama asked if he was alright

"yeah, I got some really exciting news today that just has me bursting at the seams"

Hinata said sarcastically as he laughed softly. Looking up to Kageyama who looked down at him worriedly as they began their walk home to one of their houses, who's was yet to be decided. 

________________

So I updated, I recently got an overwhelming amount of support for this fiction and I didn't want to disappoint those who loved this story. Here we're hitting the second arc and a lot of going to happen very fast so chapters will be slow coming out, I hope you enjoy and I hope you're excited for the future of this fic.


	12. Bitten

Kageyama looked at Hinata with a stunned expression, upset and hurt by what he heard his best friend say. His love interest say.   
The two were sat in kageyamas bedroom, on the floor in front of the television watching the previous volleyball game.   
That was when Hinata suddenly blurted out that maybe it was time they separated from each other, that they had enough time to figure things out by now.   
"I dont know what you mean"  
"People know! They know!"  
He was shocked, at looked at Hinata with worry. Suddenly upset in understanding with Hinata, aware of how bad it would be if it got out that they were close. Nevermind their secondary genders. It was an unspoken taboo for two men to mate, an unspoken rule everyone abides by. Society has a high praise for women, and everyone is expected to mate with one. Even genderless humans without a secondary were expected to.   
Kageyama didnt know what else to do but to pull Hinata into a tight hug. Resting his head on his, emitting a low scent in hopes to soothe him in any way.   
Hinatas curly hair brushed sweetly against kageyamas face as he cuddled the smaller alpha, his eyes squinted hard as he thought about what to do.   
He didnt want to let Hinata go, if he had to romantically then okay. But never platoniclly. They were bonded, that doesnt mean they need to mate. That was a lie made up to make female omegas stay with alpha males.   
He perked up with an idea, shuffling around slightly so they were facing each other. Hinata was red faced and crying gently, Kageyama wiped his face gently with his sleeve as he smiled down at him.   
"I have an idea"  
"Your ideas always suck"  
Hinata sniffled, holding onto kageyamas wrist tightly as he looked up to hi. His light eyelashes framing his brown eyes. Kageyama chuckled lightly at his response.   
"I'm serious, this could solve our issues. I cant belive we didnt think of it sooner"  
He smiled as he spoke, Hinatas reaction changing as he listened to him speak. Perking up slightly. 

"You're an alpha, and I'm an omega. Until I'm branded and you've claimed we will never be free of our instinctual chains. We will always be held back bu oursleves"  
Kageyama spoke excitedly, smiling brightly with wide eyes as he grabbed Hinatas hands in his, holding them up infront of them both. Hinatas face furrowed, his head turning away slightly  
" I don't like where this is going-"  
"You're going to hate that its going to work"  
Kageyama quickly retorted. He didnt often have such good ideas, he didnt often think so outside the box. And he was excited. Excited to solve the years of emotional and physical distress that came with his secondary gender. Wincing at every time someone would mention claiming an omega around him. He chuckled again at the thought of him realizing that he feared the most was what he needed to to do to be free. For them both to be free of the chains holding them tightly to the ground they had to give into to what they feared.   
Instinct. 

"You need to claim me"  
Hinata recoiled hard, snatching himself away from kageyama. Standing up quickly he looked down to Kageyama with disgust in his eyes, shaking as he did so. Kageyama looked up to him, knowing what he was asking was too much for him to handle. He didnt expect him to just agree. Hinata has himself convinced its game over once he claims someone. A claim isnt permanent. It can be easily dismissed by a new one on someone else. It's why the omega teams are so horribly competitive, by nature they're more greedy. Knowing how easily they can be dropped for something newer, better, prettier. 

He didnt stand, instead he stayed sitting cross legged. Hinatas scowl intimidating him intensely.   
"You're a pervert"  
He spat down at him, Kageyama flinched.   
"You're the one taking it that way"  
"How else is it!"  
"Platoniclly!"  
Kageyama snapped back, standing up to his feet as he looked down on the redhead. Anger in his own voice now. The hairs on the back of his neck begged him to lay down, to relax. That the alpha in front of him really wasn't having it right now. Hinatas scowl was terrifying, and it made Kageyama buckle at the knees in unwanted submission. Yet he kept himself upright he was taller. Stronger. He had to advantage. He was going to prove to this brat that his secondary gender is secondary for a reason.   
He poked a finger into Hinatas chest as he leaned his face close, a scowl on his face

"The things were afraid of keep us from the freedom we need. You know what claiming does to a pair. You know it will help. Yet your pathetic self hatred wont let you be free for one goddamned second. Will it?"

Kageyama spat venom without care, needing Hinata to see it how it really was. However it only seemed to heat him up more.   
If Kageyama had to get to him through anger, then he would. And he knew just how to do it. 

He leaned back and threw out a short laugh, right into Hinatas face  
"Look at you, heckling and growling at me. Yet you wont do what you're supposed to and bite me? You know what you are?"

Kageyama laughed as he spoke, Hinatas now sharp and dilated eyes glared intesnly into Kageyamas.   
Growling through his teeth he opened his mouth to speak  
"Shut up"

His voice was low and cracked, hoarse and violent. Kageyama smirked at how easy it was to set him off. Knowing it was only bechase of their bond that they could even argue like this.   
"You're a coward"

Before Kageyama could throw another laugh he was on the floor. A screaming pain climbing up his face as his hands flew to himself. Blood covering the front of his shirt and fingers as he realised it was his nose. Hinata had punched him right in the face. With alot or force.   
Kageyama couldn't laugh at him, he was stuck in eye contact. His brown eyes were dark and dilated as he looked down on Kageyama.   
He suddenly realised how fucked he was, he had taken it too far. Hes going to get his ass handed to him on plate.  
Kageyama was frozen in both fear and submission, blood running from his nose and into his mouth. The strong taste of mental filling his senses.   
Hinata moved closer to kageyama on the floor. Leaning over his frame.   
The silence that was emitting from him was far more terrifying than any growl he ever threw at Kageyama. He was done warning. 

"You wanna be bitten that badly?"  
The lilt in Hinatas voice as he spoke widened Kageyamas eyes. He wasnt joking, he was done playing. Kageyama now realised that he was indeed going to be bitten tonight but it wouldnt be gentle like it should've been. He pushed his alpha far over the edge, and he was about to get his throat torn out for it.   
Just as he began to prepare himself Hinata grabbed one of his arms hard, tugging his torso with it.   
Hinata shoved down Kageyamas sleeve hard, his nails catching in his skin. Kageyama started to squirm, trying to get away. His arm was mostly bone, he didnt want to feel that. He didnt want to be hurt.   
Hinata yanked again, his strength easily overpowered Kageyama. He wanted to shut his eyes and look away, to wait for it to be over and done with. But instinct made him wide eyed. Not letting him look away. 

Hinata opened his mouth slowly, pulling Kageyamas arm a little higher towards him. His canines in full view, he always made such an effort to not open his mouth so no one could see them. And they were terrifying. Kageyama started to shake, his back bucking against his will as he saw them. Suddenly Hinata dug his teeth hard into Kageyamas upper arm hard, his face scrunched up in a deep growl as he started to close his jaw on kageyamas arm.   
He let out a pathetic yell as Kageyama bit his own mouth shut, the pain was indescribable. It burned out and in, his blood pooling around Hinatas maw and down his arm. Through Hinatas fingers.  
Onto the floor. Fuck his mother was going to kill him.

Kageyama let out another Yelp at the feeling of Hinatas jaw locking, they were fucked now. They had to wait for it to come undone on it's own. The waiting time made it impossible for the bite to ever heal properly, to deeply scar. The blood didnt cease to pool and fall as Hinata contorted himself to stand comfortably. His eyes were wide and wild still, dilated and focused hard right onto Kageyama. Instinct telling him if Kageyama moved he had to tear his throat open. 

They stayed like that for a while, the violent scene in front of them making them both slowly realise what had just happened. Both waiting eagerly for hinatas jaw to unlock.   
Just as Kageyama made another silent plea the gag worthy pop was heard. Hinata didnt move right away, he looked around desperately for something. Kageyama realised he was looking for something to cover the bite with so it wouldnt bleed over again. He grabbed a tshirt from behind him, handing to him. Hinata grabbed it, pressing it to around his mouth and the disgusting sound of his teeth tearing out of Kageyamas skin was heard. The moment hinatas teeth were out he pressed the tshirt hard to the wound. His face was covered in blood, all around his mouth, down his neck, up and over his nose. Even in his hair. 

Kageyama looked from Hinata to the way he was holding his arm, in a gentle but tight hold. Making sure it wouldnt bleed again as he led Kageyama up from the floor and to his own bed. They would both soon crash, but for now Hinata was still running on instinct, taking care of kageyama. Putting him first. 

Kageyama doesnt remember falling sleep, or Hinata going out to wash his mouth out and sob violently into the running sink for an hour.   
All he remembers is waking up in a tight and curled up embrace from Hinata, them both in a makeshift nest. Hinata must've rolled over everything, his smell was everywhere.


End file.
